Air: War Machine
by lovedove830
Summary: He had always been told he way good for only fighting and killing. But he wanted something else. Meeting her would change him and his view of everything.
1. Before You Read

**Before You Read**

**Hello, this is lovedove830. This is my fan fiction, "Air". It basically centers around two of my characters, Air and Brandi. It is sort of a love story, as they fall in love, but it has some action in it too, I guess.**

**First off, this is rated T because of blood/violence and also just to be safe. There may also be some swear words in here, but I don't know yet.**

**This story also contains characters that are not official and are. If you do not like OCs interacting with officials, do not read this. Also, most of the content in this story is different from the real thing.**

**All official characters in this story are owned by SEGA and their rightful owners. In no way do I own them.**

**Now on to the story!**


	2. Prologue

_An Eggman base, location unknown, somewhere around a week ago_

The large fortress was busy with activity as the pounding of robot feet and the scream of sirens. Red lights blasted beams and made red circles onto the walls. Robots of all sizes and designs scampered like a herd of panicked animals. All of them went one way or another to get to one place or another. And in all of this commotion, sitting in his quarters was Eggman. He was frustrated and talking angrily with an assistant robot, who was ready to bolt out of the door the minute Eggman lost his temper. He was cowering and trying to explain everything in the calmest way possible.

"What?" Eggman yelled, turning his head toward a screen on a table of complicated buttons and controls. "He's escaped? You let him escaped? How?"

The robot winced at his voice and tried his best to explain. "We don't know exactly sir. He broke out of his cell and ripped the collar off. However, the tracker chip in his neck still works." The screen Eggman was looking at showed a simple digital map of the fortress and on it was a single blinking red dot. Weak, but there on the screen. "Every available force after him! I want every robot in this damn fortress after him! He is very valuable for us!" Eggman picked up the terrified robot and brought him close to his face. His angry eyes glared at the small android, a vein pulsating on his forehead.

"Do I make myself clear?" The machine simply nodded, too scared for words. Then Eggman dropped him and he went dashing out.

No sooner had he said the words a dark gray blur flew past, cracking the glass windows in Eggman's quarters. Eggman fell down in surprise, but soon regained himself. "There he goes!" He shouted to no one.

The strange blur flew on wings like a falcon and flew to speeds that throttled the mind. The haze was shot at, but even if the shots did hit it, it kept flying. Nothing seemed to stop it. Now even Eggman himself had came out in his Egg-O-Matic because walking the crowd of panicked robots seemed to be somewhat of a hell in itself. "Get him!" He kept shouting, but he didn't need to say it anymore. All of his servants were doing what they could to subdue the runaway. Over the base, a large clear dome shield was put up. Hopefully, it would stop the fugitive from escaping. But strangly, the blur now came to rest on top of a tower. Its wingspan was stretched out to its full length and it was impressive. Two red eyes cast a light like two flashlights, almost in a lighthouse style. Then the creature jumped and fell for a couple of feet then opened its wings and took to the skies again. It headed straight towards the shield with a break-neck speed.

And it shattered.

The creature, which became a blur again, flew in the direction of shield. It was barely visible when it broke the shield. It rammed head-on and left a surprising mark. A giant ragged hole was left in its wake and pieces of glass-like material came down like rain, even damaging some of the robots. The blur flew off into the night, heading for the horizon. Eggman watched the dot in the sky until it vanished. He stood there, ignoring the glass falling on him. He trembled in a mix of horror and anger. His weapon was gone. And his master plan had exploded into pieces like the shield.

After a moment of silence, a scream echoed throughout the stronghold. A scream of defeat as Eggman watched his precious prize fly away with every wing flap a mocking laugh to him.


	3. Chapter 1

_Fields Town_

Fields Town was a small village just on the edge of the Chaos Forest and not too far from New Mobotropolis. It used to be much bigger, but when the restored city came back, many moved into it. However, a small band stayed behind, living the quiet life. Brandi was one of these people.

Brandi was a strange creature. No one, not even herself, knew what living thing she was. She had orange fur with darker orange markers just to the sides of her eyes. Her eyes and hair were a deep chocolate brown and she had ears like a cat. The most striking feature about her was her tail and claws. Her claws weren't monster-like, but enough to make people nervous of holding her hand. Her tail was long like a lizard's and stopped just above her feet. Two pairs of deadly spikes, one big and the others small, were mounted on it. Now this made most people eyes go wide in shock. But Brandi was a peaceful person who was happy most of the time and used her tail only as a last resort in defense. Even so, you couldn't help but keep an eye on it.

About her species, no one really knows. When asked the question, she simply says "I'm not sure. I have always wondered." Brandi's had no parents to look to. Her father had died fighting in an earlier war and her mother had gone missing one day. While Brandi could take care of herself, she did miss her parents deeply sometimes. It was well-known that on Father's and Mother's Day, she was never seen outside.

Brandi had an adventure streak inside of her. Always she would go into the forest and explore things that others didn't. She sometimes brought food from the forest and ate it. It was never deadly or inedible, and she always found it in the market the next day.

Now, she was in the forest, exploring like she usually did. Large curtains of light blossomed and leaked into the forest, giving a fantasy glow onto everything. Trees towered above her and the sound of animals was loud. Chirping and croaking and barking and whistling. It was all there. The smell was fresh and a small breeze hit Brandi, pushing her hair back a little. A smile spread on her face. She was at home here. Maybe she should just live in the forest, where she would be surrounded by this wonderful scenery always. Her tail swung behind her happily, the spikes glinting in the light of the afternoon sun. Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she walked on. She jumped swiftly over a rotten fallen log. Colorful mushrooms thrived on its decaying surface. Brandi gently scraped off a few and put in a wooden homemade basket she was carrying. Then she was on her way again.

When she was done, she came back to her house. Her basket was over-flowing with different types of plants and mushrooms. She opened the door and entered the house. Inside were Princess Sally, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Bunnie.

"Oh, guys!" Brandi exclaimed, putting down the basket on a nearby counter.

"Sorry for suddenly appearing in hear, Brandi." Sally apologized, holding up a hand.

Brandi shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm happy to see you guys here. I have just collected some food from the forest."

Sonic grinned. "Oh, great. I hear you're cooking is good."

Bunnie stood up. "If ya don't mind, Ah can help ya to cook. Ah was always cookin' 'round mah house when ah was a gal." Sally followed her. "I should help too." Brandi nodded and started laying out plants. Before long, the house was filled with wonderful smells. "So," Sonic started, looking at Tails. "I haven't heard Egghead in some time."

Tails shrugged. "Maybe he gave up."

Brandi, who was listening, shook her head. She was quickly stirring something in a pot. "No. Why would he?"

Knuckles chimed in. "I think Brandi's got a point."

Sally turned around. "Now, come on. Enough talk of Eggman. Happy and positive is what we need." The others agreed.

Brandi quickly thought of a subject to talk about. "So, I'm thinking about living in the forest." Sonic turned towards her. "I think maybe I understand why. You're kinda like me. You like being a free person." Brandi nodded. "But how will you get food and stuff?" Knuckles asked with a confused look. Brandi pointed to the pot she was stirring. "You see the things I get from the forest. I know the forest a lot, so I think I could collect food. Plus, I could always just go the market. Chaos Forest isn't far away." Then she poured some soup into several bowls and put them on the table in front of the boys. "Eat up; I know you guys are hungry." There was no disagreement in that area. The boys quickly slurped down their soup while the girls drank from small cups and discussed matters over a small platter of cookies.

"So, how are things going in the city?" Brandi asked, sipping her tea. Sally shrugged and bit off of her cookie. "Okay. The Freedom Fighters have been discussing Eggman's lack of activity. Apparently it is a big deal." Bunnie filled up her cup, and then said to Brandi. "We don't know if that Egg fool is workin' on some big o' project. If he is, then we might have to send someone to see what's goin' on." Brandi was about to reach for another cookie, when she noticed the plate was empty. "Oh, hm, I'll make us some more cookies." She got up and looked through a cupboard. It was vacant. "I must have run out." Brandi said, snapping her fingers. "You guys sit tight, I'll go get some." She grabbed a basket and made her way outside and into the forest.

The sun was now setting and the forest was much darker than before, but the sounds and smell stayed the same. Brandi quickly scurried through the forest, scanning for a certain large leaf. A few times she tripped, but she quickly regained herself and kept at a steady jogging pace. After a minute or two, she found it. A large yellow-green leaf that smelled a warm and spicy scent. Using her tail, she cut it, along with three more. Then her hand brushed against something furry. Her heart froze for a second. An animal? She looked. It was gray, but the dim light made it hard to exactly see what it was. It had claws like hers, but more sharper and longer. This wasn't an animal she was aware of. And she knew practically every animal living in the forest. Taking a breath, she slowly trudged deeper into the growth of leaves and pushed them aside. She gasped.

What she saw seemed like a bird, but no…It didn't have a beak. Two spikes, one small and one large, were fixed on the back of its head like a hedgehog's, but it didn't have visible ears. It was dark gray with marking next to its eye much like Brandi though they weren't the same pattern. The outstanding trait about it was its wings. They were huge and like a falcons. They were covered it a more feathery pelt than the rest of the creature's body. But the creature, which Brandi classified as a male, was wounded horribly. There were small cuts and bruises and red scratches on his body, a large bloody hole was on his left wing. It still oozed blood though in small amounts. Nevertheless, he was badly wounded and needed help.

Brandi, after taking one last look at the creature, ran back for help.


	4. Chapter 2

_Morning_

He awoke.

He opened his eyes. At first the world was a blurry void where everything was a smear of reality, but soon his vision focused. The world sharpened and he could see. From his vision right now, he saw a wooden ceiling, and smelled something…good? Wait, what was this place?

He sat up abruptly, but he was met with a shudder of pain in the left side of his body. Groaning, he pressed his hands onto his side and lay back down. When the pain subsided, he tried getting up again, slowly this time. Light was coming in from a window and giving the room a warm feeling, but he did not catch this on. He first checked himself. Cuts, scratches…humph. He's been through worse. Then he checked his wings and then saw the problem. While his right wing was okay, his left one was damaged horribly. A bandage was wrapped tightly around it. It looked new, so it must have been put on not too long ago. He ran a hand over the bandage. A slight flare of pain shot through his back. This would take time to heal. Then he returned his attention to the room he was in.

It wasn't metal. It looked more natural to him. And it was brown. He was sitting on a bed, but it was much more comfortable then what he's seen. It was soft like a cloud. A door was closed in front of him, but it was closed. He looked out the window. A view of strange tall trees all clustered together was outside. Then the door opened and in walked a female squirrel. She was holding a tray of something in a cup that smelled good, like the odor he smelled before. Next to it was a plate of something shaped like a circle. It was tan in color. The squirrel looked at him, and then quickly said "You are awake. Are you okay?" He didn't know what to say. "…I don't know." He admitted. He voice was deep, almost like a growling. Then sitting up straighter, he said "Are you the one who rescued me? What is your name?" The squirrel paused to put the tray down then answered his question. "I am Sally, but I did not rescue you. Someone else found you and told us. We brought you here." He took in this information, and then requested "I wish to see the person who saved my life." Sally nodded and before departing, she pointed to the tray. "Please, eat. You must be tired." Then she left.

He looked curiously at the tray and picked up one of the circular food items. After examining it, he bit off a small piece. Sweetness overwhelmed his mouth. It was unlike anything he had tasted. He swallowed, feeling it trail down his throat. Then the door opened again. More people were in the room now. He sat up again. "Which of you saved me?" One girl stepped forward. "I did. My name is Brandi." He studied her a moment, then stood up from the bed. He gasped and held his side again before crashing down on the bed. "Oh, please!" Brandi said, quickly rushing forward. "Be careful! You are hurt very badly." He blinked, dazed, then said. "Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life." He bowed his head. Then a blue hedgehog stepped forward. "Hey, name's Sonic. I don't want to sound rude but who are you and what happened?" The winged one answered his questions.

"My name?" He thought about it for some time. "Just call me Air. I escaped from that hellhole he calls a base…" Everyone donned confusing looks. "Oh, well, Eggman. He had made something of a slave. I was his war machine. He ordered me to fly around, doing what he wanted me to do." His red eyes turned dark with hate, and then he continued. "I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped off the collar that tied me to him and escaped, but with some sacrifices…" He looked at his left wing. "…I do not know how long it will be until I fly again." A new voice joined the conversation. It was a yellow two-tailed fox. "Eggman basically used you like a machine? That's cruel, even for him." Air sighed. Then, holding up a clawed hand, he said "I shall rest for a little while. Please, you may go. I think you very much for your kindness." Everyone nodded and began to leave. When Brandi, the last one, was about to exit the room, Air quickly said "No, wait. I wish to talk to you." Brandi turned around and closing the door, walked back over to him.

Air studied her, looking her up and down. She caught sight of her tail and claws. "Hm, I don't recognize your species. May I ask, what are you?" Brandi shrugged. "I don't know. I have always wondered." Then she pointed at him. "What are you?" Air shook his head. His response was as every same as hers. "So," Air began, looking into her brown eyes. "You found me?" Brandi nodded. "Yes. I was getting leaves and I saw your hand and then your body…" Air hunched up his shoulders. "But, why save me?" Even as the words slipped out of his mouth, Air knew he should have been grateful for her kindness. "You are a wounded person. Why shouldn't I?" Brandi simply replied. "My…appearance," Air said, his voice almost shaking. "Do I not look like a monster? Usually these wings somehow strike fear." Brandi pointed a clawed finger at her tail. She wiggled it around. "Join the club."

That's when Air took more notice of her tail. It was almost like a parallel to his wings. Her tail had two sets of spikes that seemed deadly. One swing could kill. "We are very much alike…" Air observed. "We are different…in a way…" Brandi's expression seemed soft and comforting to Air. Shaking his wings, Air said "May I go outside? I want to see where I am." Brandi nodded and led him outside. While exiting the house, he passed the rest of the gang. "Hey, Brandi," Sonic said to her. "We have to get back to New Mobotropolis." After exchanging a few words, they left. Air watched as Sonic ran with Sally in his arms at fast speeds.

"He runs fast." Air noted. "Yeah, Sonic's the blue blur. That's something we sometimes call him." Air simply nodded, then looked towards the forest. Brandi watched him and pointed to the wooded area. "That's Chaos Forest." Brandi said. "It's a forest that quite big and thick. I really like it there. The sights and sounds are wonderful and it…" She paused. Air turned his head towards her. "…It makes me feel at home." Brandi ended quietly. Air tilted his head slightly. "I understand." Then shaking, Brandi quickly snapped out of her trance. "C'mon, I should show it to you." She walked into the thick trees with Air following.

Late last night, a small drizzle had fallen on the forest and drops of rain were still sitting on the vegetation of the forest. Air stretched his wings gently. He now felt the same way about the forest as Brandi did. It seemed comfortable to him in a way. Magic was almost what he felt.

"So, how do you like it?" Brandi's voice turned Air back to realism. "I know why you like it so much." Air replied, looking up. An artificial sky of leaves with veins of branches and limbs stretched above him. Light pooled in small holes that the trees couldn't reach. He walked on, his head still looking up. Then he heard the distant trickling of a stream. He walked farther, and found the source. A small river-like stream flowed through and cut the forest, almost like a knife. There was a slight slope in the ground, so the decline created a small soothing waterfall. The water looked clean. Air folded his wings against his back, feeling relaxed.

"This river is like a halfway point in the forest, which is quite handy." Brandi began speaking to him. He listened but didn't turn towards her. He was busy looking into the river and watching the water move through the ground. "May I stay in here instead?" Air suddenly asked. "I'm just a person who can't live in a place with walls. My spirit needs a place where I can be free." The word free was said with some strange echo to it, Brandi observed. Then she remembered how he was trapped in Eggman's base for so long. "Um, sure but…" Brandi became quiet and Air turned towards her. "…Yes?" He said, urging her to go on. Brandi finished in a quiet voice. "How long were you trapped in Eggman's base?"

This question made Air growl and turn around. Brandi quickly stepped back, somewhat afraid. But his voice quickly said "No, please. I'm sorry. It's just that that place was horrible." Brandi began to apologize, but Air cut her off by answering. "For as long as I can remember, up until now of course. That collar made sure I was to be his item, but a part of my mind was untouched. I guess that part overpowered and I broke the collar and escaped." Brandi said nothing else. She didn't know what to say. Air looked into the water again. He could barely see his reflection, as it was distorted by the ever-moving water.

"You should live here." Air said to Brandi, now moving his gaze to the ceiling of foliage. "It's something a free person would like. And it's…nice." Brandi watched Air. He looked at peace, as though all of the troubles of his past were washed away like the stream. His gaze kept up and he didn't turn around to look at her. Brandi looked up as well. She too, felt a strange wave of peace shudder throughout her.

"…I could live here." Brandi heard Air murmur to himself. "Away from that maniac Eggman. Away from that hellhole and that damn hellhole's guardian." She observed his fists clenching into a ball. She felt as though she should have not been there. He was mad now, and she saw it. Brandi started to back away. "Um, I have to go to the city…" He didn't respond. Brandi, forgetting his mood, walked up to him and lightly touched him on the shoulder. Immediately, he jumped up, turned his head and growled. Brandi, terrified, backed off. Air began to relax. He looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Air began to walk off. "No, wait!" Brandi yelled. Her voice reached Air's ears and echoed throughout the forest. "I know why. You've lived a hard life. I should leave you alone. But please," Her voice turned quieter and softer. "If you need anything at all, please ask." Air nodded, turned away so she couldn't see the look in his eyes. The look of dread. Soon he heard footsteps walking away and he was alone. Soon it became dark. Strange lights began to light up and blink on and off, hovering above the ground. Air watched the glows, his eyes having their own glow. He looked up again. The beams of light from the day were replaced with a malleable white light.

Air sat there, looking up. This forest, it was strange to him. It was so home at the very beginning. He had never been here, yet it was very nice to him. He picked up a handful of dirt and felt it fall through his fingers like the waterfall in the stream. _Maybe I could stay here._ Air thought, watching the earth drop back down to its resting place. _Stay hidden here. This place is ideal for me. When my wings heal, I could fly above the trees and climb their branches. This could be home._ He looked around and saw a hole in a large thick tree. It was getting late, so he scampered to it. It was a nice temporary resting spot. He covered himself with his wings, careful about his left one. Soon, his eyes closed and he was rocked to sleep by the soft breezes that toppled throughout the forest.


	5. Chapter 3

Air awoke. He quickly crawled out of his resting hole. Stretching his wings, he noticed the flare of pain that would shoot through whenever he stretched was gone. Maybe he should see if he could fly again.

He jumped up and started to flap his wings. Big mistake. He felt pain crash through him again and he landed with a loud thump on the ground. He yelled out, blinded by the white searing fire of the hurt. Finally, the pain resided and dulled away into nothing. "Oh, ow." He simply said. "Don't try that again…" But he shot a glance at his wounded wing. "When will I fly again? When shall I feel wind blowing in my face and be free?" He turned towards the now rising sun. The sky was blushing pink, with a few clouds gathering and floating lazily around. "When will I be healed?" He yelled to the sky. The only response was a lonely echo, repeating his question.

Brandi had woken up, sweat pouring down her temples. Her breath came out in short, fast bursts. She had a horrible dream, and it scared her half to death. "Oh…damn…" She breathed, rubbing her head. She looked towards her right. The window showed a nice view of the sun, which was now climbing through the air slowly. Light was now pouring onto the world and soon the sun would be in the sky in all its high glory. Brandi went through her mind the horrible dream.

_Brandi was running. From what, she did not know. Why? It was the same. But she was running. In a fuming wasteland where vegetation ceased to thrive and where the only ground to run on was a hard gray surface. The sky was black. There was no moon or stars or sun. It was black and empty. To her left and right, the harsh environment stretched on for what seemed like forever. In front of her was the same. And she didn't want to look behind her. Then she heard it. The clanking of metal, hissing of steam, and laughter of a demonic voice. It was behind her. She kept running, faster now. Yet, the monster behind her was right on her heels. Then it soared through the sky and landed in front of her. It landed with a large clang and towered above her. It was as black as the sky. Four spider-like legs were mounted on a large sphere body. It walked calming forward towards her. Brandi ran the opposite direction, trying to escape. But she was quickly pinned down by a leg. She looked at the spider monster. "What are you? Why are you doing this?" She yelled, but her voice seemed flat, as though she was the only one who could hear it. The spider did not reply, but then she saw a symbol on its body. One very familiar._

_It simply said the word "EGG". And then she was plunged into darkness._

Brandi shuddered and quickly got out of bed. She ran down the stairs, trying to forget that dream, but then she was surprised to see Air. He was sitting on the ground like a perched bird. His wings were folded back and his arms were crossed over his chest. "A-Air!" Brandi exclaimed, startled. "I didn't expect to see you!" Air fluttered his wings.

"My wings are not healed yet…" He simply said. Brandi took a look at the left one. A bandage was still covering the wound spot.

"Yes, I see." Brandi said. "But, if you do not mind me asking, why are you here?" Air got up from his crouched position. He took in a breath. He did not know the answer himself.

"I just wanted to see you." He said. It wasn't much of a lie since he didn't know if it was, right?

"Well, I shall make us breakfast!" Brandi said. Then going to her cupboards, she said to him with her back turned "So, you just sit tight and I'll get us something to eat."

Air perched over onto the chair, sitting almost like a dog. His wings were once again folded back in a resting position. He watched her open a cupboard and take out something white. She walked over and handed it to him and he observed it more closely. It was white with a cap-like head and a smaller stem. He heard Brandi laugh and he lifted his head.

"I don't suppose Eggman fed you food like this." Air cocked his head, but lightly stuffed it in his mouth. It tasted good to him, he had to admit.

After swallowing, Air said to Brandi "So, I was walking past your house early morning and I heard you yelling."

Brandi bit her lip. "Oh, I was just having a bad dream." She rubbed her hands together nervously. Then putting her hands, she quickly said "Oh, it's nothing. It was just a dream." Air said nothing more, but looked at her with concern in his red eyes. Then she spoke again. "But I heard a yell from the forest. Was that you?"

"Yeah," Air replied, gesturing to his wings. "I was trying to fly, but I guess I'm not healed." Brandi shook her head.

"You shouldn't try to fly. If you try to, it may cause blood again."

"I know that now. I just love to fly and well, it's a bit sad that now I'm free but I have to wait until I soar."

Brandi shot a glance at his wings. "You're wings sure do look interesting to me. How's it like flying?"

Air didn't hesitate to answer. "It's wonderful and it's a good way to get around. Above the ground and in the air where you can go wherever you want…" Then he noticed the dreamy look in her eyes. "Hm, if you want…" he said slowly. "I could take you for a ride. If you want to, of course." Brandi instantly grinned.

"Oh, that would be really nice!" Brandi got up and hugged him from across the table. Air felt a hot feeling take over his face. He suddenly felt…weird. He saw his reflection in a window above the kitchen sink and saw his face a now light red. Air's heart pounded in his chest as he gradually found his arms around Brandi's arms.

"Um, no problem…" Air murmured, hoping that she wouldn't see his face. Then her voice came to his ears behind his head.

"Thank you very much! I always wanted to know what it was like to fly!" Air was speechless. He simply nodded.

So, Air returned to the forest after some hours of talking to Brandi. He would have flown, but he remembered earlier in the day and walked, much to his frustration. When he was inside the forest, he quickly climbed a tree and perched on the lowest branch. It was that special spot, with the creek and its waterfall. He watched it again, observing the tumbling current. That's when he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Hey."

He turned around and saw a black hedgehog. Like the blue one yesterday, but black with red stripes. His expression was serious. Air felt his wings suddenly become unfolded and he felt them spreading out to their full span. "Yes? Who may you be?" The black hedgehog darted his eyes to Air's wingspan. They were red like Air's, but a lighter shade.

"Hm, nice wings." But now with his arms crossed over his chest, he resumed speaking. "You're that new person, am I right? The one Brandi saved?"

Air nodded with eyes watching his every move.

"Well, then. My name is Shadow, the ultimate life form. I don't believe we've met."

"Call me Air." Air said slowly, still a bit tense with the presence around Shadow.

"I admire you. Eggman's seems to be getting smarter and smarter every day. With new weapons and robots and all that crap and you escaped. I have to say, I'm impressed." Then he snapped his fingers and in a brilliant quick flash of light, an emerald appeared in his hands. "I'm running short on time, so I have to go soon. But I want you to do me a favor." He lifted up his head. Air signaled for him to go on. Shadow took the signal. "Make sure Brandi is safe. I owe her one."

Air felt an uneasy feeling go through him. "Why? Do you…love her?" Suddenly, Air felt a ping of jealousy go through him. He couldn't figure out why.

"No." Shadow replied, to Air's relief. "But she is like a little sister to me." Then the hand with the Chaos Emerald suddenly lifted to eye-level. "If you can do that, I'd sure be happy with you."

Air folded back his wings. "I will."

Shadow grinned. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting again. Goodbye, Air. Chaos Control!" Then a red light surrounded Shadow. Air jumped back, surprised. He had never seen anything like this. The red light winked away and all traces of Shadow were gone.

Air looked over towards the direction where Brandi's house lied. She could still picture her face, smiling and laughing. Air himself felt a smile cross his lips. "I promise you Shadow, that I will keep Brandi safe." And Air sat perched there, looking in that direction while the setting sun set everything in a fiery glow.


	6. Chapter 4

Over the next week and a half, Air visited Brandi every day. Before going to her house, he would always test out his wings to see if he could fly. For a couple of days when he stretched them out, he would feel a slight ring of pain and walked. But one day, he felt nothing and decided to try again. First slowly, then faster. At first, a dull throbbing would echo in his left wing, but soon enough the pain was gone and his wing was healed. He spent the whole morning of one day flying above the forest canopy, cherishing his ability to fly. He did flips and circles and he flew upside down. He did all sorts of tricks. But something inside of him changed. He felt a closer bond between him and Brandi. When they weren't together, he missed her. When they were, he felt happy and fulfilled. Air wondered if Brandi could feel the same thing.

Brandi was changing as well. He felt the same way for Air as he did for her. She knew nothing of his promise to Shadow, but she did feel safe when he was around. And that dream, well it seemed to come back to her mind every once and a while. And it was always that same spider. Sometimes she would be running in a fuming wasteland, others in a dark black empty world, and others in a land filled with burning, bubbling magma. She ignored them, dismissing them as just regular nightmares. Air always made her forget her worries. And she never forgot his offer to take her flying once his wing healed.

That day came soon. It was an overcast sky but everything else seemed sunny. A knock came at Brandi's door and she answered it. Air was there, of course, but he was different. Mentally and physically. He seemed much happier and the bandage on his wing was gone. All that was left was a faint circular scar where the wound once was.

"Air, your wing is healed!" She said, throwing her arms around him. Air hugged her back. He was more used to her hugs, as they became more and more frequent.

"Ready to go flying?" Air asked her, spreading out his massive wings. Brandi nodded, not sure what to expect. Air, leading the way, brought Brandi to the halfway point of the forest where the stream was. "Jump on." He said, pointed to his back. Brandi hesitantly put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I feel a bit nervous." She admitted.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't drop you." Air said, grinning. Brandi didn't see his smile.

"Alright, I take your word for it Air. Just, well, y'know, don't too carried a—"

Brandi didn't finish her sentence, because Air jumped and started flying upwards. The speed was incredible. Winds blew in Brandi's face as she felt the impressive strength of his wings Up and down, they went in a synchronized pattern. And that's when he looked down, opening her eyes. The top if the forest was beneath them like a green fuzzy carpet. She was about to yelp in surprise when Air suddenly leveled and they started flying straight instead of up. Their speed slowed down and Brandi could see the view. The forest top was still beneath them and in the distance; Brandi could see a very faint outline of blue that showed the ocean.

"Oh, Air…" She breathed under her breath. Air caught the remark and smiled. She was enjoying herself. _If she likes that, let's see how she likes this._ Air once again zoomed up, higher and higher. Brandi looked up, not surprised like last time. The blanket of clouds above came in closer and closer. "Air, we going?" She didn't have to say the rest. Air broke the surface of the clouds as though it were simply paper. Then Brandi found herself in a wonderland of wonderful, soft clouds. Air cruised on slowly again, letting her take in the scenery.

It was heavenly for Brandi. Mountains and valleys of clouds almost like the world below. She lifted out a hand and let it trail through a cloud. It was cottony, like she always dreamed they were like. Not too long ago, Brandi would always look up at the clouds and wonder what it was like to glide through them. She always dismissed it as a dream but here she was, flying through them. She rested her head on Air's back, unaware that a familiar hot feeling was returning to his face. "Air…" she sighed.

"Do you want me to bring it up a notch?" He asked playfully.

"Why not?" Brandi asked.

That was a good enough answer for him. He began to spin slowly, then faster. He flapped his wings harder and increased his speed. Brandi laughed, holding on tighter. Then Air bucked her off. Brandi fell for a few feet then he caught her in his arms. She was now being carried by her. Now Air could look at her face. Those brown eyes and wonderful smile. And Brandi could look at his. His dark red eyes and soft features, no matter how threatening his looked. They stared at each other tenderly for a few moments, hovering. Then Brandi broke the silence.

"Air…" She sighed again for the second time. "That was amazing." Air agreed, but said nothing. He was lost in those brown eyes of hers. Then holding her tightly, he steadily fell towards the world again. His feet lightly touched the ground in the same place where they lifted off. Brandi slipped off of Air's arms and her feet landed with a hard thump on the ground. "Thank you, Air." Brandi said.

Air smiled at her. "No problem."

That's when they noticed how close they were standing. How close their faces were. How close their mouths were. Air's chest thundered greatly with every beat of his heart. He felt his hands start to hold on Brandi's. They slowly inched closer to each other.

Too bad that moment never came.

When they were so close, the forest suddenly became dark. Brandi instantly pulled away, looking up. A large dark circular object was gliding slowly through the air, blocking out the sun. "What is that?" Brandi asked. Air was looking up too.

"…I don't know." He finally said. "But it looks like it's headed for the city."

Brandi's eyes became wide. "We have to go there then. Tell everyone and maybe-" She looked up again. "-warn people about it."

Air nodded and both of them started running towards the city, but the black UFO-like object and landed suddenly in front of them. It landed with a large clank, and they knew this was metal. It was huge. Four large spider-like legs popped out from the sides and landed firmly on the ground. They lifted the black flying saucer into the air. It now looked like a spider. A giant black spider. It towered above Brandi's house, which was a few hundred yards away.

"What...?" Air murmured. Then he saw three letters on the body that explained everything.

Brandi began to speak. "Hey, that's the—" But Air quickly grabbed her arm.

"Brandi!" He screamed. "Run!"

His warning was too late. The spider started to shoot missiles from its body. They hit the ground and exploded with a deafening sound. Air was thrown through the air like a doll and landed on the ground. The pain was nothing when he realized he was flung away from Brandi. "Brandi?" He said quietly. Then he yelled through the red smoke "Brandi!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and made out a blue figure. It was Sonic, and he knew he brought people to help.

"I saw it…" Sonic said to him. "And I came as fast as I can."

Air got up quickly. "Brandi is in there!" Then he dashed off into the smoke. He heard Sonic yelling his protest, but he had to save her. He promised Shadow.

Embers landed on Air's arms and legs. The hurt was pushed back and barely noticed. Brandi was the only thing on his mind. It was the only thing controlling him. "Brandi!" He kept yelling into the smoke. He heard noises like loud gunshots somewhere. The smoke was blinding but he was going to find her. Then the smoke was whipped away and in front of him was the spider. He saw those three letters again.

EGG.

Eggman's head popped up from the spider. "Hello." He said, almost in a cheerful tone. Then he heard footsteps gather behind him. Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Tails, Bunnie, and Shadow were all there. Sonic stepped forward.

"What do you want?" He said in a firm voice.

Eggman smiled, causing furious anger to pump through every nerve in Air's body. "Oh, well, one of my pets escaped and I've came back to claim it back." His eyes started to flare. "He's quite troublesome, my pet."

Air growled, his wings spreading out. "You fucking bastard. I'm no one's pet now."

Eggman chuckled. "Silly, you are only good for being a pet. You were made for fighting and killing. Stop telling yourself otherwise."

Air started to walk forward, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sally was standing next to him. "Eggman, why did you imprison Air?"

Eggman looked towards Air. "Oh, so you gave yourself a name? Hm, well, to answer your question princess-" The word princess was said with great amounts of venom. "-he's the last of what remains of his kind. He has no place."

Air grit his teeth and clenched his clawed hands. "You fucking idiot."

Eggman shrugged. "Hm, so you don't want to come back. Alright, at least I have something to take back." He held up a person. Almost limp. Brandi. Blood was pouring down her nose and burn marks and scratches marked her body. She was out black. Her eyes were closed and she was tied up.

"Brandi!" Air yelled and started to run towards the machine, but Eggman held up a gun and shot at him. He felt no bullets, but a painful shock. He thrashed around, then fell on the ground, dazed momentarily. Then when he came back to reality, he jumped back on his feet.

Eggman smirked, the gun pointed at Air. "Stand there, pet."

Shadow had to hold Air's shoulders to prevent him from moving. Eggman waved a hand at the group. "See you, so nice to stop by. You know my place, pet." That's when the spider lifted into the air and flew off into the sky. It seemed to vanish in thin air.

Shadow released Air. Air didn't fly towards it. He fell on his knees and hands. "No…" He uttered, tears falling from his face. They ran down his cheeks and sunk into the cracks in the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Shadow.

"I'm sorry…" Air whispered. "I failed you. Myself. Her."

Shadow shook his head. "No, it's okay."

Air stood up slowly and walked toward the direction where Eggman flew away. "I'm going after him. I have to get her back."

Sonic stepped forward. "Wait, Air. Bring at least one of us along. Eggman has advanced in all areas in the past year. If you go after him alone, you will be killed."

Air said nothing. His wings ruffled.

"Show us the way." Shadow said.

Nothing happened, then Air finally said "Follow me. I will show you."

Before he could lift off, Bunnie quickly said "Now hold your horses, sugah. That place y'all used to be is like hell to you. You don't have to go if y'all don't want to."

Air shook his head, his back still facing him. "No, I have to go and save her. I…" Then much more quietly, he whispered "I love her."

Silence, then Air said "Come on, follow me. We're going to hell."


	7. Chapter 5

Air, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, and Bunnie were all running or flying towards who knows where. Tails flew just behind Air, and was followed by Bunnie who rocketed herself using rockets built into her robotic feet. Sally was being carried by Sonic, who was running alongside Shadow and Knuckles. They were running in a wasteland. There was no vegetation, with the exception of a still-standing corpse of a dead tree. The ground was gray, hard and flat. It was night, but there seemed to be no stars or even a moon in the sky. Everyone was following Air, who flew on silent.

After what seemed like hours of running, they saw a faint light in the distance. It was a red, faint light. They also heard churning sounds and the clanking of metal. "Air," Tails started to speak to him, flying up next to him. "Is that Eggman's base?"

"Yes." Air said back flatly. "It is the main base and the queen bee."

Conversations didn't last long with Air. Everyone knew that Brandi was on his mind, and he had one thing on his mind: Saving Brandi.

Eventually, the light became bigger and bigger. After the entire flat surface the group had ran on, they were surprise to see a giant hill. The light seemed to be hiding right behind the hill. Metal clattering and bubbling, boiling noises were loud and clearly audible. The group had gathered at the base of the hill. "Tails," Sonic said. "Hover up there and take a peek." Tails nodded and twirling his twin tails, hovered up and took a peek up. Quickly, his jaw dropped open and he fell back down, his eyes wide.

"Wow…" Was all he said. The group quickly climbed up the hill. The temperature got noticeably warmer. When they finally reached the top, they all shared the same reaction as Tails.

A chain of hills were circled around a hole and at the bottom of the hole was Eggman's base. It was on an island in a middle of a sparking lake of lava. The castle was huge and two pipes were mounted onto the front side of it, spewing lava. The magma waterfall poured back into the lake, and they knew that was what powered the castle. There were five towers with one being the tallest of the five. Robots patrolled practically every inch of the castle. A large shimmering shield arched over the tower, creating a dome-like shape. It looked much more advanced then how Air remembered. He knew that this time he couldn't break through it. All of the lava created a brilliant crimson light. It glowed and created vivid shadows on the walls of the deep hole.

"That's it." Air said.

"How do you suppose we get inside?" Knuckles asked everyone.

Everybody turned towards Air, who was rubbing his head.

"Hm, when I escaped, I just burst through the shield. But seems like he learned his mistake and upgraded it. No way can I break through it. We'll have to go through the front door which for some reason, isn't shield protected. Only the open top part is. But the front door is heavily guarded and if we try to attack, the other guards will be alerted."

Sally racked her brain for ideas. "Hm, we could distract the guards and go inside, but I can't say if the other guards will see us or not." She turned towards Air again. "You know this place better than we do, Air."

Air peek again over the top of hill quickly, then thoughtfully said "I remember a memory of Eggman boasting to me that the only way to deactivate the shield was to either to ram through it or malfunction it. I think there's an electrical panel in the back. Luckily, it's barely guarded because there's no way to climb or go through the thick wall there."

Sally nodded. "Okay, we just need to go to the back and quickly deactivate all of the electrical systems in the castle. Let's go."

The group quickly ran around the hill chain as quietly as they could. They checked above the top edge frequently to see where their position was. Finally, when they reached the back, they tried to tackle their next problem. Getting down the hill without anyone seeing them. It was a long drop and someone was bound to see them if they weren't careful.

"Okay," Sally started to explain the plan. Everyone else gathered around her. "Tails will carry me down to the back of the castle and I'll find the electrical panel. When we find it, we'll give a signal and Bunnie will come down to help with the technical things. As soon the power goes out, the rest will get down here immediately, because when the power goes out, all hell will break loose. That tallest tower is where Eggman is keeping Brandi hostage. So," Sally inched closer and everyone packed in tighter. "The ones on the ground will try to find the main power source and break it, shut it down, whatever. The ones that fly will go to the tower and get Brandi. After the emergency light comes after the main power source stops working, we all escape." Sally stood up straighter. "Any questions?"

There were none.

"Okay, let's go." Sally pointed at Tails, who grabbed her hands and lifted into the air. Hushed as they could, Tails hovered down. The rest of team waited for the signal for Bunnie.

When Sally and Tails reached the back wall of the castle, they didn't waste time trying to find that panel. The heat of the lava "Air said it was near the bottom left corner." Tails recalled, starting to inch along the wall. Sally followed in his footsteps. Then Tails spotted a square lid-like covering. "I don't see any screws or anything to pop it open." Tails pulled out a crowbar. He felt like it would be needed. Putting the tip of the crowbar just beneath the lid, he began to pull up. A small creak seemed to crack like thunder and Tails stopped briefly. Then a few more painful to hear creaks and squeaks, the lid burst open. Underneath it was a mechanical chip. It was green-silver in color and there were blinking lights on it. In the middle were some slots, which both Sally and Tails guess that cords and cables were plugged into for a number of reasons. Sally nodded at Tails. Twirling his twin tails again, he hovered back up to the rest of the group. "Bunnie." He whispered. The robot rabbit stepped forward and activating the rockets on her feet. Bunnie glided down alongside Tails, and landed with a soft clank next to Sally. Sally pointed to the top electrical socket. Bunnie nodded and her robotic hand started to change into a thin cable. She popped it into the top slot. A small screen opened up on her wrist, showing the codes for the security. Within a few minutes, Tails had figured out how to shut down the shield. He typed in SDS-5 into a small keyboard beneath the screen on Bunnie's wrist. After knowing the procedure was done, Bunnie unhooked her cable hand and then a large whirring noise suddenly echoed on the walls of the giant well-like hole. And the shield fizzled away, as well as all of the lights.

The rest of the team, watching the whole time, knew it was their time. Air quickly turned to Shadow. He felt he owed Shadow one for failing to bring out his favor. "The main power source is the pumps pumping out the lava. Stop it somehow, and the base stops operating." Air lifted up into the air, his large wings flapping. "Good luck." Shadow nodded, and Air flew off, soon to be joined by Tails and Bunnie. Sonic stepped up onto the very edge of the hill and looked down. It was hell. Sirens starting blaring throughout the whole base and all of the robots inside starting to run around like a herd of panicked animals.

"C'mon!" Sonic yelled. "Let's go!" Shadow and Knuckles quickly jumped next to him. The three of them dashed down the steep walls of the hole. They stopped at the very edge of the lava lake. Tails and Bunnie made quick work of carrying the three over. After Sally, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic ran off inside the castle, Air, Tails and Bunnie flew off to the tallest tower, where Eggman was.

"Watch out!" Tails yelled, pointing at the ground. "They're shooting!" No sooner had Tails said that red lasers started showering the three. One barely missed Air's leg. Air growled. There were too many lasers. One of them would get hit.

"Okay, behind the tower!" Air yelled as he took a sharp turn. Tails decided to take a slightly different route to confuse the robots. He turned right while Air turned left. Bunnie dove down in the air. That did the trick. The robots starting firing in random directions, trying to hit one of them. Air was able to dodge the oncoming lasers and hide behind the tower. He was relieved to see Tails and Bunnie. "C'mon." He whispered, looking up. He saw a window of the tower just above him. Then with Tails and Bunnie trailing behind him, he starting to fly up the wall of the tower in a crawling style. When they reached the window, Air clawed at it. "Ugh, dammit." He whispered. "It's too damn hard for me to claw through." That's when Bunnie stepped forward.

"Let me handle this, sugah." Drawing back her metal fist, she punched the glass with incredible force. It shattered and chunks of glass rained down on the group and the ground beneath. Jumping in the small room, the three found Eggman sitting comfortably in a plushy chair with Brandi in a cell beside him. Her cell resembled a bubble, and no one could hear her and she could hear no one. Air began to advance, but stopped when he saw a gun in Eggman's hand, pointed at Brandi.

"Don't take another step." Air reluctantly obeyed him. Eggman twirled the gun around playfully. "I knew you'd come after me. You always were so stubborn." Bunnie pointed her hand at him, which had formed into a large and powerful looking gun. "Let her go, doctah. Brandi's dune nuthin' to y'all."

Eggman let out a well-known chuckle of his. "Yes, I know this my southern cyborg." He shot a cruel glance at Air. "He's the one who's the trouble-maker. All I wanted was to use him to destroy Sonic and all of those damn pesky friends of his but no, he wouldn't have it. He had to escape." He rose from his chair, the gun in his hand still leveled at Brandi's head. "And now, for my little show, I shall blast Brandi to bits and see how he likes it. But of course, I shall give him one more chance. With his stupid little girlfriend's life hanging on the matter, I'm sure he'll think more about it this time."

Tails looked at Air, concerned. "You won't join him, right Air?"

Air looked at Brandi, who was in her bubble cell. Her eyes looked at Air, and it was heart-wrenching to him. "I don't know."

The ground group wasn't inside the castle, but rather on the outside perimeter. Since all of the robots inside the castle were focused on the tall tower, the ground group could easily take out robots that happened to get out in their way. They watched the pipes pouring out lava from its large opening. The heat was almost unbearable and everyone had beads of sweat on their foreheads. Sally had taken off her jacket due to the warmth. They discussed how they would stop it.

"There must be a button or a switch or something to shut it off." Sally said, pounding a fist into her hand.

"Wasn't there a way to shut it off when you shut off the shield?" Sonic asked, frowning.

"No, I didn't see it in the codes. It must be separate."

"He's certainly gotten smarter over the years." Shadow noted out of frustration.

Knuckles pointed to one of the pipes. "Maybe there's a pipe system. Why not just cut one of the pipes and see what happens?" He laughed at his slight joke.

Sally snapped her fingers. "Yes! Maybe there is! Nice going Knuckles."

"I saw a small pipe running on the inside corners of the castle. On each corner." Shadow said.

"Okay then, let's cut them open." She eyed the tall tower, wondering what the other group was doing. "So, Knuckles, can you climb up this wall and check on the other side to see what the robots are doing?"

Knuckles moved a gloved hand over the glass-like surface. "Sorry Sal, I can't. It's way too smooth."

"Then we'll have to go through the front door." Sonic suddenly said, pointing to it. It was a large double door. Shining red in color with the word EGG stamped across it in big golden letters. Sonic opened it and was the first to enter, putting his head in first before fully entering. All of the robots were gazing up at the tall tower. Through the now shattered window, there was a clear view of Eggman and four other familiar figures. No one could hear what they were saying, as the tower was much too high. Sonic nodded and the others and they all entered, one by one.

"There are four of us. That's good news." Sally said once everyone was gathered. She whispered very quietly. "When we break the pipes open, lava is going to fill this place up to the brim. After we break the pipes open, we need to get out of this hole, or we're going down with the castle." Everyone nodded and ran into the direction of different corners. Sonic ran quickly to the top right corner, his speed helping him be almost unseen by the robots. Shadow used the same technique as Sonic, relying on his speed to go past the machines. Knuckles glided through the air silently, thankful all of the guards were watching the tower like a TV screen. Sally had to walk a few steps to get to hers. She smiled at this fact.

Sally kicked at the pipe, hoping it would break. Finally after a few dents, she managed to create a few cracks. It hissed horribly and lava poured out. Shadow gave it a swift kick and a large hole was created. Both Sonic and Knuckles punched it. Hissing echoed throughout the base. Now the robots knew that there were more intruders. It was clear what was going to happen. The castle was going to blow. The four ran out the front door, just before all four of the pipes snapped like twigs, letting out a large wave of lava pulse through the castle. It was mayhem. The sound of burning metal lifted in the air, and the walls of the base liquefied like chocolate under the great strength of the magma. Bubbling and boiling. All of it covering anything that happened to be on that small island. The hole shook with tremendous power. That's when it became clear.

The group was standing in an island in the crater of a volcano that was bound to erupt. Sonic and the others stood teetering at the edge of the lava lake. "Where are Air, Tails and Bunnie?" Knuckles yelled out over the great rumbling of the volcano. "If they don't get here soon, we're gonna be roasted!" With the advancing lava, it wasn't too far from happening.

All of the occupants in the tower saw the rising molten rock and felt the great belly of the volcano ready to explode with all its power. Eggman dropped his gun. "Shit!" He yelled. "Something told me this would happen. But…" He smiled, despite the trembling hell beneath his feet. "…if my castle goes down, you go down with it, pet! And so will Brandi." With a simple snap of his fingers, his Egg-O-Matic hovered into view. Somehow he was able to jump his fat body into the air and land into the cockpit with ease. "Ta-ta, my pet!" He hovered off into the distance, lost in the blaring view of the heat. Brandi was still trapped in her bubble cell.

"No!" Air yelled, rushing over to her. There was no off button or anything to shut it off. He clawed and punched at it with no effect.

"What are we going to do? The others are trapped!" Tails yelped, looking at the volcanic emission with fear.

"Save the others." Air said grimly.

"But…Air honey…" Bunnie began, but she was silenced by a wave of a clawed hand.

"Go."

Tails and Bunnie said nothing back, but they left to save the ground group.

When the two reached the ground group, the made no talk and worked quickly. They both quickly carried them over the large lava lake. Sonic and Shadow, due to their speed, were able to run up the almost 90 degree angle of the slope of the hole. Knuckles climbed up and Sally was carried by Bunnie. When the six got up to safety, they all started asking questions.

"How'd you guys create that lava flood?" Tails asked excitedly.

"We cut some pipes." Sally replied.

"How'd it go with Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"It was tough, but he flew off. Coward, as usual." Tails answered.

"Where's Air?" Shadow asked.

Then Tails and Bunnie's faces lost their light.

"Well?" Shadow said again.

"Honey went back for the gal. Tails and ah had to leave him thar." Bunnie said sadly.

A dreaded silence fell over the group.

"Well, we can't go back…" Sonic noted with a heavy feeling in his heart.

"Y-Yeah…Air honey was no monstah, no mattah what Egghead told him. H-He's brave and ah will…miss him." Bunnie wiped at her eyes and sobbed. Sally put an arm around her shoulder, though Sally felt her own eyes water.

Sonic looked at the tower. He couldn't see Air and Brandi, but he said "He's gonna get out. You'll s-see." Sonic bit his lip and focused hard on not crying.

The group looked up with watery eyes at the tower.

Air pushed at the bubble cell Brandi was trapped in, but he only managed to push it around. Finally, he paused to take a breath. He looked at Brandi and then at the lava. The shaking had reached unspeakable levels and the volcano would erupt any minute now. Suddenly, Air stood up and sighed. He turned slowly towards Brandi 's cell and put his hands on it, looking at her. Brandi was still kicking inside, but then she looked at him. She saw the look in his eyes and knew their meaning. Then, she stopped and put her hands against the smooth surface, just beneath Air's. Her brown eyes with all hope drained out stabbed Air.

_I've failed. I've failed myself, Shadow and her._

Warm tears began to pool in his eyes and cascade down his cheeks. They dropped and splattered on the ground, like the chances of them escaping. His dark red eyes met her brown ones for what could be the last time. Brandi's own eyes had become wet and they shared tears. If they perished, they would leave this world together.

_I love you._ Air mouthed to her. He knew he couldn't hear her. Even so, he couldn't find the strength to speak with his voice. Those three words were the words he had always wanted to tell her, and now with death on the horizon, they were said. Brandi never broke her gaze from his eyes. She caught his words and took in a deep breath.

_I love you._ She mouthed back. More tears found their way from Air's eyes to flowing down his cheeks. Yet, he never broke his gaze with her. He loved her and she loved him. They could both die knowing this fact. Air looked at the cuts and burns on her face. They were almost invisible to him. All he saw was wonderful beauty. Brandi looked at his face, littered with scratch and burns as well. Most people when looking at Air, would have thought of monsters. His wings, eyes, claws and spikes would have caused fear. But Brandi didn't see that. She saw a wonderful person who needed to be given a chance. His appearance was nothing compared to his sweet personality. People never looked at him that way.

They both pressed their hands harder against the glass.

_If only I could save you…_

The Air suddenly looked at the rising lava. And he started pushing Brandi's bubble. It rolled over and over, causing Brandi inside to spin around and around. They reached the edge of the room. Air clutched onto the bubble as it plummeted down, down, down…

The volcano erupted.

The group had waited for the moment. When the volcano erupted, they watched it. Globs of lava were thrown up into the air. And it meant the death of two dear friends. Bunnie broke down, dropping to the ground on her knees and sobbing. Sonic shed a tear or two with Tails crying softly into his side. Knuckles wiped away a few tears. Shadow looked away from the group, but the group saw his chest heave up and down.

Then Sonic's trembling voice called out "Hey wait, what's that?" Everyone looked at the red fountain and on the top was a bubble with something gray hanging on. It bounced up and down and the gray thing pushed it over. It plunged to the ground and landed with a large thud.

"I-It's Air!" Tails shouted with joy. His shout was joined by other shouts as the group ran towards Air.

They hugged him and punched him on the shoulder and cheered him. Then they all stepped back. A slight fizzling noise suddenly popped out of nowhere. They looked at Brandi's cell. It started to melt away due to the reaction with the lava. She stepped out of the now dissolved cell. She was free.

Now the group was hugging and cheering both of them.

"We did it!" Sonic yelled, raising a fist into the air. "We destroyed Eggman's base."

"But he'll be back…" Sally said, looking off into the distance.

"But he will need some time to recover after the destruction of his main base." Air noted.

"Let's go home guys." Tails sighed, a heavy burden off of his shoulders. The group began to walk off.

"Wait…" Air began. Everyone looked behind him. "What about me? Where do I go now?"

Sonic walked back and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can live in the forest, right? You can become a part of our community. You're free now."

Everyone else nodded. Then they all continued home, away from the volcano. It was reaching the end of its eruption, and now only small handfuls of magma. Air began to walk off with the group, but he was grabbed back by Brandi's surprising strong grip.

"I haven't forgotten what you told me…" Brandi whispered next to his face. "I love you."

Air sighed dreamily and turned to face her. "I love you as well…though I am surprised I told you."

Brandi swathed her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you told me."

Air found his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He stroked the side of her face.

"You're no monster…" Brandi whispered again.

"I know that know…"

They kissed.

His lips landed on hers. It was a move he didn't expect he would have done, but he did it. He stroked her brown hair, admiring its soft feel. Brandi put a hand on his chest, feeling the soft fur on it. They kissed, all while a volcano behind them died down from its angry eruption.

The battle was done and they had won.


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

So, the group returned to the city and threw a celebration. They honored Air as a hero. Eggman lost a lot of his power from the obliteration of his main and most powerful base. It would take a few months at the least to gain back even some power. The city could rest knowing this fact.

Air and Brandi didn't exactly move into the forest. They moved into Brandi's house, but they often spent time together in the forest. They became partners, but not through a wedding celebration. They were holding hands when the sun rose, and they knew they were partners from that time on.

Suddenly, Tails had come a-knocking on Air and Brandi's door. When they opened the door, Tails gave Air a small computer and excitedly told them to read it. After reading it, Air and Brandi were very surprised at what they read. It contained information and Air's and Brandi's species and the history of it. Tails said when running a test on Bunnie's computer memory, it popped up. He suspected that he activated the file by accident.

Turns out Air's species, the Bon-Hwa, were a species that used to live in the wasteland where Eggman's base was. They were basically a tribe living there. They lived with the Jae-Hwa, which was Brandi's species. All of them but one of each species died due to a volcanic explosion. The explosion resulted in the wasteland. Brandi was able to escape to New Mobotropolis (which was Knothole before the city was restored) and grew up there, but Air was captured by Eggman. He was amazed by their appearance. How strong and monster-like. Eggman imprisoned Air and used him as a weapon of terror.

Air and Brandi were shocked by this fact, but were happy to finally know of their background. Their many questions had been answered.

Before Tails left, he winked at the couple and said "Hey, why don't you guys start working on restoring the tribe?" The pair was quite confused by the statement, but the fox left before they could question him further. However, they later figured out the meaning. (It left them feeling quite awkward.)

And now my dear reader, I feel I must end this with a familiar phrase. It is quite over-used, but I sense it is perfect for this story. For the group, the city, and Air and Brandi.

And they all lived happily ever after. (Except Eggman, of course.)


End file.
